When a water heater is used for heating pool water, hotels, hospitals, car washes, or any other entity requiring hot water or heated fuel, the water is typically heated from ambient temperature to a desired temperature of approximately 90 to 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Because heating pool water, hotels, hospitals, car washes, or other entities contain a large amount of water that must be heated rather rapidly, various types of water heaters have been used. Due to extensive building safety code regulations and high initial setup costs for gas water-heating, the majority of heating pool water, hotels, hospitals, car washes, or any other entity uses heaters that employ electric heat in some form or fashion.
Currently, water heaters or such apparatus are inefficient, creating waste and a high cost of energy to heat and maintain the hot water, liquid.